


Shelter in the storm

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. The Scooby Gang gathers to enjoy Christmas, but an unexpected storm makes things a little complicated.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shelter in the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Takes place in Season 6 but before Giles leaves and I'm going to ignore Willow's magic addiction arc for the sake of the story, since I don't need to go on about how it ruined her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

They were all sitting around in Summers' residence, while a mild storm was ravaging the outside.

"As if we're really going to mess around in that blizzard." Xander said.

"It's barely a flurry, come on." Anya assured as they looked outside the window and watched the weather report on TV.

"I keep getting shivers, can we heat it up here?" Dawn asked, rubbing her hands, while they looked outside to see the storm and the voices were getting louder before Buffy clapped her hands and cleared her throats.

"Everyone calm down, alright? I know the snow is unexpected but there's no reason to freak out, OK?" Buffy assured, while she brought into the living room a tray with mugs of hot cocoa.

"So, can we open the presents now?" Xander asked curiously.

"Alright, then." Giles said as he read the nametag on one of the wrapped presents. "Xander, this one is for you."

Xander picked the box and unwrapped it to reveal an X-Men comic book, which really made him happy. "Limited edition of Age of Apocalypse, wow!"

"I remember how you kept yapping about Wolverine, when we were kids." Willow said, while Tara held her hand.

"And Anya…" Giles handed Anya a small box that Anya opened and widened her eyes.

"Is that my amulet?" Anya asked in surprise as most of the Scoobies reeled back. The last thing they needed was Anya going back to her vengeance demon gig.

"Actually, it's a replica. A crafty one. I know a guy." Xander said and Anya did 'aww', looking touched.

"Xander, that's sweet." Anya said, roughing up his hair a bit as he laughed before she kissed him on his cheek.

"And what do you have for…" Willow trailed off, turning to Tara before the whole room was flooded with glimmers of colorful lights.

"I think that the time we got together is enough, as long as we make the most of the beauty of what we have." Tara said as from above started to snow glitters of light, that brought smiles on everyone's faces as Willow and Tara held each other's hands.

"And I thank you for sending me the manuscripts, girls, it was kind." Giles said.

"That leaves Dawn and Buffy." Xander said.

Dawn unwrapped her gift to reveal a snow globe with a house that was eerily familiar to the Summers residence as she smiled at Buffy. "Buffy…"

"You remember, when the snow showed up outside our place and you ran out to build a snowman?" Buffy asked and Dawn looked touched by the sentiment, hugging Buffy.

"Thank you." Dawn smiled.

"And what you got, Buff?" Xander asked.

"All I need is having you guys here. My family." Buffy said, pocketing an envelope she had found at the windowsill of her bedroom, knowing full well it was one of Spike's poems as an attempt to gain her favor.

From the distance, Spike observed through the window and while he could not hear what was going on, he smiled, knowing that Buffy, on a certain level, seemed to appreciate the sentiment. Buffy took a glance to the window and gave Spike what seemed to be a ghost of a smile before she turned her attention to her friends and family.

Satisfied that Buffy expressed at least a brief moment of gratitude, Spike walked off back to the graveyard.

* * *

Willow and Tara were walking down towards their car, holding their hands, making their way back to their place.

"So, I think this Christmas might be magical, how about we—" Tara trailed off, when wind started to blow and they felt the breeze in the air as they shivered from the sudden chill ravaging their bodies. "Does Sunnydale get winter storms?"

"Usually it doesn't, but then again, anything can happen in a Hellmouth. We should move as fast as we can!" Willow said, rushing down the street with Tara, putting on the hoods on their jackets as rain started to pour down upon them as they approached Willow's car and entered. Willow attempted to drive off, but soon enough, her car drove towards a pothole and almost got stuck as the rain started to fog the glass.

"Come on!" Willow grumbled, trying to drive away. Willow considered using magic, she didn't want to give into the temptation as it started to get colder in the car, despite that the air conditioner was set for warm.

"Let's park somewhere where's safe until the storm blows over." Tara said as Willow pulled over to the nearest car park, but the storm didn't make it easy to see as they started to breathe out fog from the cold as Tara rubbed her hands and Willow massaged her arms as Tara turned to Willow. "Do you think that vampires or something worse is going to track us here?"

"I doubt anyone's stupid enough to risk getting buried in the snow or get flooded away." Willow said, shivering from the cold.

"I think I'm gonna freeze to death." Tara muttered, shivering and on verge of clattering her teeth, rubbing her arms.

"Here." Willow put her jacket down and placed it on Tara's shoulders, rubbing her arms too. They stared at each other for a moment and smiled before they felt the energy between them build up and the next thing they knew, Tara's seat leaned backwards as they laid down and kissed, while Willow unbuttoned Tara's shirt slowly, running her fingers on the skin on Tara's exposed chest towards the clip of Tara's bra and unstrapping it, while gently touching her breasts.

Tara smiled as she reached for Willow's waist and lifted her sweater and slipped towards Willow's pants, while the cold wind howled outside, dropping their clothes to the backseat, with the heat of their naked bodies and Willow's thick jacket keeping them warm as they kissed fiercely again and moans filled the inside of the car before they were both exhausted as Willow rested her head on Tara's shoulder, both girls panting out.

"Well, this Christmas is interesting." Willow said.

"It is." Tara smiled, brushing Willow's hair in between her fingers and running them down Willow's bare back as Tara looked at the fogged up glass. "I think we're gonna stay here all night until the storm blows over."

"Well… can't say I'm complaining. Tonight there's no place I'd rather be with anyone else." Willow said, smiling.

"Neither would I." Tara said, wrapping her free arm around Willow's neck and pulling her in for another kiss as they were making love until they were exhausted and rested, while the snow raged on until the morning, when it was safe to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
